Fanfic SasuSaku Mr Snake
by Harunia03
Summary: Gadis kecil yang kehilangan teman kecil laki-lakinya, dia pun tahu siapa sebenarnya teman laki-lakinya. Namun sebuah peristiwa memisahkan mereka berdua, membuat gadis itu menjadi tak mengenalinya. Apakah yang terjadi jika Sakura tahu bahwa teman yang baru ia temui dihutan ternyata bukanlah manusia?
1. Mr Snake Chapter 1

_**Mr. Snake**_

Author : ˜°✰Amaniah Sani✰°˜

Title : Mr. Snake

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : Sasu Saku

Genre : romance, tragedy

Casts : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kabuto, Tsunade.

Rating :T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)

Story by : "⋆Harunia – chan⋆ "

.

Chapter 1

Pohon-pohon yang rindang, daun-daun kering yang jatuh ketanah, suara beberapa hewan yang menjadikan hutan ini tak menjadi sunyi, disana juga terdapat orang-orang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka dihutan yang terdapat disebelah barat desa Konoha itu.

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berjalan kesana kemari, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dicari.

"ah pasti yang ini…" ucap gadis kecil itu selepas memetik bunga yang tampak berwarna pink. Selepas mendapatkan bunga itu, gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna manis itu pun berlari kearah seorang wanita yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"ibuu… aku menemukannya" ujar gadis itu lagi seraya menunjukkan penemuannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"bukankah itu bunga sakura?" jawab wanita itu yang sudah berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan anaknya.

"bunga sakura? Jadi bunga ini milikku?.." Tanya sang gadis kecil dengan wajah polosnya, ibunya yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu hanya tersenyum.

"bukan, tapi bunga ini namanya sakura…." Sahut wanita itu yang diduga bernama Mebuki, senyumannya pun tak luput diperlihatkan untuk putri semata wayangnya itu.

"sakura? Namaku juga Sakura…. Warnanya juga sama seperti rambutku. Aku suka bunga ini.." ucapnya senang gadis yang berusia 6 tahun itu..

"jadi ini bukan tanaman obat ya bu?" Tanya lagi gadis yang memiliki helai _pink_ seraya menunjukkan _emerald_ miliknya yang indah.

"bukan sayang.." jawab sang ibu lembut.

Karena apa yang ditemukannya barusan bukanlah tanaman obat, kini Sakura kecil berniat mencari lagi, iapun pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang memetik tanaman obat juga, namun ibunya sama sekali tak kawatir, hutan ini sangat aman, binatang buas pun sama sekali tak ada, hanya ada orang-orang yang mencari tanaman obat yang sangat berlimpah dihutan ini.

Kaki kecil itu pun melangkah dengan pelan, sambil melirik ke kiri dan kekanan, tangan kirinya juga masih menggenggam setangkai bunga sakura, sepertinya Ia sangat menyukai bunga itu.

Namun dari kejauhan terlihat anak laki-laki yang tengah mengintip dari balik pohon, anak laki-laki itu tengah memperhatikan orang-orang disana. Namun matanya tertuju pada gadis bersurai _pink_ yang sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"apa itu? Ah itu pasti tanaman obat.." ujar Sakura saat melihat sebuah tanaman yang tak jauh darinya, iapun berlari untuk menghampirinya.

Brruukk! "aduuhh…." Rintih Sakura

Gadis _pink_ itu kini sudah duduk tersungkur, sepertinya ia terjatuh karena ranting-ranting yang cukup besar menghalangi jalan Sakura, terlihat lututnya berdarah, namun ia tak menangis hanya sedikit mengeluh.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Sakura…

"lututku sakit.." runtuk Sakura seraya memegangi lututnya.

"maaf tapi aku tak bisa mengobatinya.." ujar anak laki-laki itu yang sudah berjongkok.

"tidak apa-apa, pasti ibuku bisa mengobatinya.." balas Sakura yang berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, namun karena terlalu sakit,ia tak bisa berdiri.

"biar ku bantu…" ucap anak laki-laki itu yang memiliki lensa merwarna _onyx_ , ia pun membantu Sakura berdiri, dan meletakkan tangan gadis itu kepundaknya.

"terimakasih…" ujar Sakura lembut..

"hn, aku Sasuke, kau?" anak laki-laki itu pun akhirnya memberitahu namanya.

"Sakura…" balas Sakura tersenyum sehingga _emerald_ nya itu tak terlihat.

"kau kesini bersama ibumu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tengah menggandeng Sakura.

"iya… aku ingin menjadi seorang medis seperti ibuku, jadi kita kesini untuk mencari tanaman obat. Apa kau juga ingin menjadi seorang medis?" jawab Sakura yang dilanjutkan oleh pertanyaan lagi.

"begitu ya… aku tak ingin menjadi medis" ucap Sasuke yang menoleh kearah Sakura, kini _onyx_ dan _emerald_ milik mereka pun saling bertemu.

"oh jadi kau kesini hanya untuk jalan-jalan ya..?" Tanya Sakura polos, senyuman termanisnya pun diperlihatkan untuk anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu.

"jalan-jalan? Untuk apa, aku kan tinggal disini…" ujar Sasuke yang membuat langkah Sakura yang sedikit pincang itu berhenti, Sasuke pun yang menyadari itu juga ikut berhenti.

"kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura kaget, ya karna ibunya tak pernah bilang kalau dihutan ini ada penduduk.

"ya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"bolehkan aku kerumahmu?" Tanya gadis _pink_ itu dengan wajah ceria.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

Seekor burung yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan kicaunya, daun-daun kering sesekali menggugurkan daunnya, padahal ini bukan waktunya musim semi. Sinar matahari pun ikut merayakan suasana disebuah desa modern yang bernama Konohagakure itu, banyak orang-orang disana yang memulai kegiatannya dipagi ini.

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki suraian _pink_ kini tengah berjalan diantara keramaian desa itu. Iapun berhenti disalah satu rumah, tangan anggunnya pun mengetuk pintu itu.

"eh Sakura …." Ucap seorang wanita tua yang sudah menyambut kedatangan cucunya itu.

"nenek, ini dari ibu.." balas gadis _pink_ itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi.

"terimakasih, ayo masuk. Kau harus mencicipi kue buatan nenek.." ajak sang nenek yang langsung menggandeng cucunya itu kedalam.

"huuwaahh… kue itu lagi nek? Aku mau, sekalian susunya juga nek.." ujar Sakura senang yang tampak seperti anak kecil itu. Gadis 17 tahun itu pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang tak begitu besar.

Tak lama kemudian sang nenek yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, kedua tangannya membawa sepiring kue yang terlihat seperti kue coklat itu, tak lupa segelas susu yang Sakura pinta tadi.

"ayo makanlah…" ujar nenek. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura pun langsung melahap kue itu, neneknya hanya memandang cucunya senang.

"nek… ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.." Tanya Sakura setelah meneguk segelas susu buatan neneknya itu.

"Tanya apa Sakura?" balas nenek dengan suara seraknya.

"eemm… sebenarnya dihutan sebelah barat desa ada apa sih nek? Kenapa orang-orang melarang anaknya kesana? Padahal waktu kecil aku sering sekali kesana …" Tanya lagi Sakura yang tengah memasang wajah penasaran.

"apakah kau tak tahu?" nenek pun malah bertanya balik.

"yang aku dengar ada manusia ular.." jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya..

"itu benar, nenek juga tak tahu bagaimana bentuk ular itu, tapi 10 tahun yang lalu ada seorang anak yang masuk kehutan itu, dan dia mati karena digigit ular" jelas nenek panjang lebar.

"ya berarti anak kecil itu digigit ular biasa dong nek? Bukan manusia ular…" protes Sakura pada neneknya itu.

"itu memang masuk akal, akan tetapi anak itu ditemukan didalam desa. Tak mungkin kan ular itu masuk kedesa, kalau anak itu digigit didalam desa, pasti sudah terdengar suara jeritan" sahut nenek.

"berarti selepas membunuhnya dihutan, manusia ular itu membawa mayatnya kedesa dengan rupa manusia?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit mulai mengerti.

"ya begituah…." Jawab nenek lagi. Sakura pun merasa puas dengan semua jawaban neneknya, namun dipikirannya masih mengganjal, rasanya ia ingin membuktikan sendiri kebenaran ini.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

Angin-angin perlahan datang dari arah timur, cahaya matahari pun semakin redup. Sore hari yang menyejukkan, apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur. Gadis yang memakai _red T-shirt_ dan rok pendek berwarna indigo itu pun tengah berjalan diantara rumah-rumah yang dilewatinya.

"bagaimana ini… Ino sama sekali tak mau ikut denganku" gumam gadis _pink_ itu sendiri. Mengingat Sakura habis kerumah sahabat satu desanya sekaligus satu sekolah itu.

Flashback on*

"hari libur begini kau tak kemana-mana Sakura?" Tanya gadis berambut kuning panjang itu, seraya menaruh secangkir teh keatas mejanya.

"aku hanya kerumah nenek kok.." jawab Sakura tersenyum yang sudah duduk disofa milik sahabatnya yang bernama Ino itu.

"ya ampun Sakura… rumah nenekmu kan tak jauh dari rumahmu, bahkan hampir setiap hari kau selalu kesana" sahut Ino yang merasa heran dengan sahabatnya.

"hhehhee…. Memangnya kau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan tawa hambarnya.

"tadi aku ikut ayahku jalan-jalan, aku tak tau nama tempat itu, tapi disana aku senang sekaligus aku bisa belajar. Kau tau Sakura? Aku menemukan beberapa tanaman obat yang langka" ujar Ino panjang lebar. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar curhatan sahabatnya itu yang menurutnya terlalu banyak bicara.

"benarkah? Bagus sekali…" balas Sakura yang langsung menyeruput teh buatan sahabatnya itu, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum senang menanggapinya.

"Ino… apa kau tahu tentang hutan yang ada disebelah barat desa itu?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah memasang wajah serius, ya inilah tujuan sebenarnya Sakura datang kemari.

"oh yang ada siluman ularnya itu?" sahut Ino.

"ya benar, kau pernah melihat siluman ular itu?" Tanya lagi Sakura, namun volume suaranya kini sedikit dikecilkan.

"tidak. Untuk apa aku melihatnya.." jawab Ino yang sudah menyerngitkan dahinya.

"ya untuk memastikan, siluman ular itu ada atau tidak…" ujar Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"untuk apa? Aku sama sekali tak peduli.." runtuk Ino yang merasa bosan dengan pembicaraannya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"hey kau tahu tidak? Dihutan itu banyak sekali tanaman obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit berat. Aku ingin sekali mendapatkannya" balas Sakura yang sedikit mendekatkan dirinya ke Ino.

"lalu kau mau kesana? Guru Tsunade kan bilang jangan kesana" Ino pun mulai kawatir dengan Sakura, mengingat Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang nekat, maksudnya kalau dia ingin sesuatu maka dia harus benar-benar medapatkannya.

"ayolah Ino…. Ikut bersamaku" rengek Sakura pada gadis kuning itu.

"tidak mau… aku masih ingin hidup Sakura.." jawab Ino yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura sedikit kecewa karena ajakannya itu ditolak oleh Ino.

Flashback off*

Dengan malas gadis berhelai _pink_ itu merebahkan tubuhnya ketempat tidur yang tak terlalu besar, terlihat ia menghela nafas. Kini pikirannya masih terganggu oleh siluman ular itu, karena ular itu Sakura tak bisa mengambil tanaman obat langka yang berada dihutan sebelah barat desa. Mengingat Sakura sekolah di salah satu perguruan medis, ia sangat mengagumi kegiatannya itu, ia juga sangat ingin menjadi seorang medis yang handal, ya walaupun disekolahnya Sakuralah murid terpintar, namun itu tak cukup untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

"apakah aku kesana sendiri saja?" gumam Sakura pelan, kini pandangannya kearah langit-langit kamar.

"huff… apakah aku bisa? Kalau aku digigit ular, lalu mati bagaimana?" gumamnya lagi, kini ekspresi wajahya terlihat cemas.

"tidak. Aku pasti bisa, lagipula aku kan seorang medis, aku juga sudah mempelajari berbagai ilmu medis." Ujarnya yang wajahnya mulai meyakinkan.

"baiklah. karena butuh dua hari untuk kehutan sana, aku akan berangkat besok" ujarnya lagi, namun kini posisinya sudah duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Mungkin liburan kali ini Sakura akan berpetualang dihutan, ya tentunya untuk mencari tanaman obat, ia kan juga tak mau kalah dari Ino si sahabatnya itu.

TBC...


	2. Mr Snake Chapter 2

Mr. Snake

Author : ˜°✰Amaniah Sani✰°˜

Title : Mr. Snake

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : Sasu Saku

Genre : romance, tragedy

Casts : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kabuto, Tsunade.

Rating :T

Category : AU

Story by : "⋆Harunia – chan⋆ "

.

Chapter 2

Cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi-ventilasi jendela membuat kamar itu menjadi terang, hordeng yang menutupi kaca jendela pun dibukanya, kini cahaya matahari itu sudah memenuhi kamar yang diduga milik gadis berhelai _softpink_. Tempat tidurnya juga sudah rapi. Terlihat Sakura sangat sungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya itu.

Selepas mandi, Sakura pun merapihkan diri. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan bekal yang banyak untuk dibawanya nanti.

"selamat pagi… ayah, ibu.." ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"eh? Kau mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki yang ternyata ibu dari gadis _pink_ ini. Dilihatnya tas milik anaknya itu penuh dengan barang bawaan.

"a.. ibu" gumam Sakura yang malah membuat kedua orang tuanya heran.

"aku mau jalan-jalan ibu…" ucapnya lagi, kali ini dia tak terlihat gugup.

"oh liburan ya? Kemana?" Tanya sang ayah yang diduga bernama Kizashi. Sakura yang ditanya malah diam, mungkin ia bingung harus bilang apa. Jika ia berkata yang sebenarnya pasti tak akan diizinkan oleh orang tuanya, kali ini Sakura harus memberikan alasan, bisa dibilang berbohong.

"ingin jalan-jalan saja, sambil mencari tanaman obat ayah, Ino saja pergi dengan ayahnya dan ia menemukan tanaman obat yang langka. Aku kan juga mau…" jelas Sakura dengan senyumannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya senyuman palsu.

Yang pasti kedua orang tua Sakura sangat senang melihat putrinya itu tengah bersemangat untuk menjadi seorang medis, terlebih ibunya yang juga menjadi seorang medis yang hebat.

"bagus kalau begitu, jadi liburanmu tak sia-sia" sahut Mebuki yang bangga dengan putrinya.

"tapi kau jangan mendatangi hutan itu ya Sakura" tambah Mebuki yang membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya. **_'aku malah ingin kesana bu, maafkan aku'_** ujar Sakura dalam pikirannya.

"memangnya kenapa sih bu? Padahal kan dulu kita sering sekali kesana.." runtuk Sakura dengan tampang kecewa.

"disana berbahaya, dulu memang sangat aman bahkan hampir setiap orang suka kesana untuk mencari tanaman obat. Tapi, saat ada berita siluman ular yang membunuh seorang anak, hutan itu sama sekali tak pernah dikunjungi, mungkin sekarang menjadi dilarang." Ujar Mebuki yang menjelaskan panjang lebar, Sakura yang mendengar menjadi sedih.

"begitu ya…" gumam Sakura pelan yang menatap ibunya dengan pandangan redup.

"jangan kau pikirkan Sakura, masih banyak tempat yang terdapat tanaman obat.." Mebuki pun mencoba tak membuat Sakura sedih.

"yap, makanya aku akan mencarinya.." ucap Sakura yang ekspresinya sudah berubah menjadi semangat.

"kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Kizashi.

"sendiri ayah.." jawab Sakura sehabis meneguk segelas susunya.

"apakah tak ada teman? Ino tak kau ajak?" Tanya Mebuki yang sudah menghabiskan roti selainya.

"aaa… tidak bu, sepertinya dia juga sedang sibuk sepertiku" balas Sakura yang hampir saja kehabisan kata-kata.

"ternyata anak jaman sekarang telah bersungguh-sungguh ya, bisa-bisa kemampuan medis Sakura dapat melebihimu.." ujar Kizashi pada istrinya itu.

"kau benar…" jawab Mebuki yang sedang memandang putri semata wayangnya.

"baiklah… aku berangkat. Mungkin aku akan pulang lusa.." ucap gadis _pink_ itu seraya membawa tasnya itu kepunggunya.

"lusa?" heran Kizashi

"biarkan saja, tak mudah untuk mencari tanaman obat" kata Mebuki. Yang sama sekali tak menghawatirkan anaknya itu. Dilihatnya Sakura sudah pergi, punggungnya pun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"maafkan aku, ibu… ayah…" gumam Sakura ditengah larinya itu.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

Sampai tepat didepan hutan yang Sakura ingin kunjungi, namun Sakura tak langsung masuk lantaran ada sebuah papan yang sepertinya tertera tulisan.

 **Dilarang masuk ke area hutan ini!**

Tulisan itu membuat Sakura bosan, ya tanpa tulisan itu ia juga tahu kalau tak boleh masuk kehutan ini, namun itu sama sekali tak menggagalkan niatnya yang sudah bulat itu.

"baiklah…. Aku akan mencobanya" ujarnya yang langsung melangkahkan jenjang kakinya itu kedalam hutan.

Langkahnya terus dilanjutkan, kini _emerald_ nya menelusuri sekeliling hutan itu, sama sekali tak berubah, angin pagi yang sedari tadi membuat rambut _pink_ nya itu bergerak seakan menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"tak ada yang berubah, tapi kenapa tanaman obat disini semakin banyak? Siapa yang menanamnya?" ujar gadis bersurai _pink_ itu saat melihat beberapa tanaman disekelilingnya, kini langkahnya terhenti, dihampirinya sebuah tanaman, namun tak seperti tanaman obat.

"bunga ini masih tumbuh disini ya…" ucap Sakura seraya memetik bunga berwarna dasar _pink_ itu. Senyuman pun juga terlukis diwajahnya.

"..padahal ini bukan musim semi…" senyuman itu masih tertahan diwajah cantiknya.

"Sakura…" ucapnya lagi pelan.

Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri, ada sosok ular yang tengah melintasi daun-daun kering, namun sepertinya ular itu menuju Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari itu, ia masih tetap memperhatikan bunga yang dipetiknya.

"aaa…" teriak gadis _pink_ itu disela kegiatannya.

"aduh… durinya tajam sekali" rintih Sakura saat dirasakan kakinya tertusuk duri, ia pun berjongkok untuk mengeceknya, namun ini sama sekali tak menjadi masalah untuk Sakura, luka sekecil ini tentu langsung bisa disembuhkannya.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Sakura. Sontak Sakura terkejut, kini kepalanya mendongakkan keatas untuk memastikan siapa itu.

Sakura sama sekali tak menjawab, pandangannya masih terfokus kearah laki-laki itu, _emerald_ nya membulat, entah ada yang tak asing saat melihat laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya, _onyx_ itu membuat Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"si..siapa kau?" ucap Sakura yang langsung berdiri. _Onyx_ itu masih tetap memandangnya.

"aku Sasuke.." jawab laki-laki itu diiringi senyuman tipis, nama laki-laki itu… laki-laki yang saat ini hanya memakai kaus putih berlengan panjang, dan celana bahan selutut, namun ia sama sekali tak memakai alas kaki, penampilannya juga agak sedikit berantakan. Karna wajahnya saja yang tampan membuat laki-laki itu tak begitu buruk.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sakura yang terus memandang laki-laki yang memiliki nama itu. Nama itu sama sekali tak asing baginya.

"ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang memiliki rambut yang mencuat kebelakang itu.

"aku Sakura…" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya, namun hal yang barusan masih saja mengganjal dipikirannya.

"kau sedang apa kesini?" Tanya Sakura yang memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke mulai dari atas hingga kebawah.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya.." balasnya.

"tak ada orang yang pernah datang kesini, kau yang seorang gadis malah datang sendirian" tambah Sasuke.

"aaa.. aku ingin mengambil tanaman obat" Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya ke beberapa tanaman obat disekelilingnya.

"kau juga sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"aku tinggal disini.." jawab laki-laki berambut raven itu yang sukses membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya, _emerald_ nya pun kembali membulat lantaran terkejut.

"a..aapa?" ucapnya terkejut.

"kenapa? Apa salah aku tinggal disini?" balas Sasuke yang langsung berbalik dan membelakangi Sakura.

"ti..tidak.. tidak salah kok.." ucap gadis _pink_ yang terlihat gugup, ya mungkin ia merasa laki-laki yang didepannya tersinggung oleh ucapannya sendiri.

Sasuke pun membalikan badannya kembali dan menghadap Sakura, _onyx_ nya terus menatap gadis _pink_ itu datar, membuat yang ditatapnya menjadi canggung. Tak satu katapun diucapnya oleh laki-laki yang memiliki postur tubuh kekar itu.

"kau tinggal disebelah mana?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"tak jauh dari sini, ayo aku tunjukkan…" balasnya yang langsung pergi melangkahkan kakinya, sementara Sakura masih diam, menatap punggung laki-laki yang dianggapnya tampan itu. **_'loh memang aku minta ditunjukkan ya?'_** ucap Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Mau tak mau Sakura harus megikuti Sasuke yang sudah lumayan jauh, ya itu gara-gara Sakura menanyakan soal tempat tinggalnya.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda itu berjalan menulusuri hutan, mengikuti seorang laki-laki yang baru saja ia kenal, _emerald_ nya sesekali menelusuri sekeliling hutan. Memang sudah sangat lama ia terakhir datang kesini, tapi Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda dari hutan ini, banyak sekali tumbuhan obat yang dulunya tak pernah ada dihutan ini. Tempat tumbuh tanaman obatnya juga lebih banyak, seperti ada seseorang yang merawat dan menanamnya. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke?

"ini rumahku…" langkah Sasuke pun terhenti saat rumah yang seperti sebuah gubuk kecil ada dihadapan mereka.

"ini rumahmu ya?" Tanya Sakura seraya menghampiri gubuk kecil itu.

"kau boleh istirahat, masuklah.." tawar Sasuke yang langsung masuk kedalam gubuk kecil itu diikuti Sakura.

 _Emerald_ nya menelusuri setiap sudut dari gubuk yang disebut rumah oleh pemiliknya itu, atap yang terbuat dari beberapa bambu dan dibaluti oleh jerami-jerami kering, sebuah tempat tidur yang terbuat dari gabungan kayu dan bambu, disertai tikar sebagai alasnya. Hanya ada itu didalam gubuk itu.

"maaf, seharusnya tak kusebut rumah tempat ini" ujar Sasuke yang sudah duduk ditepi tempat tidur bambunya itu.

"rumah itu adalah tempat kita pulang, kalau kau pulang kesini kan? Berarti ini rumahmu…" balas sang gadis yang disertai senyuman, perlahan langkahnya pun mendekati laki-laki _raven_ itu. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis yang baru saja membuatnya terpesona akibat senyuman miliknya itu.

"kau tinggal dengan siapa?" gadis itu pun duduk tepat disamping Sasuke, _emerald_ nya memandang Sasuke untuk menunggu jawaban.

"sendiri.." jawabnya datar yang sekilas memandang Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya tak langsung menjawab, ia memang terkejut, namun ia tak mau lagi membuat laki-laki yang disampingnya itu tersinggung.

"aku lapar.. bagaimana kalau kita makan.." gumam Sakura seraya mengeluarkan beberapa makanan didalam tasnya. Sasuke pun mengambil posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"ayo dimakan.." ucapnya sembari menyodorkan makanannya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam menatap makanan yang dibawa gadis _pink_ itu.

"ayo dimakan Sasuke.." ucapnya lagi, namun kini mulutnya sudah penuh dengan nasi dan lauk.

"aku makan yang ini saja.." Sasuke pun hanya mengambil sepotong daging bakar.

"ini nasinya…" Sakura juga menyodorkan nasi miliknya.

"tidak, aku tak makan nasi" jawab Sasuke datar yang sedang memakan daging yang dibawa Sakura.

"aku tahu, tapi cobalah.." ujar Sakura yang sedikit memaksa, Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Sakura yang terus menyuruh memakan makanannya itu. **_'dia tahu?'_** gumam inner Sasuke..

"kau tahu dari mana aku tak memakan nasi?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengabaikan pemberian Sakura.

"tentu tahu, dihutan ini kan tak ada tanaman padi, pasti kau selalu memakan daging kan?" jawab Sakura yang sedikit membuat Sasuke lega. Kenapa ?

"iya kau benar, tapi aku tak menginginkannya…" balas Sasuke..

"yasudah kalau begitu" akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan makannya itu, Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya, kini hanya memandang gadis _pink_ yang sedang makan itu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan padanya, namun hatinya sama sekali tak mengizinkan.

.

.

.


	3. Mr Snake Chapter 3

Mr. Snake

Author : ˜°✰Amaniah Sani✰°˜

Title : Mr. Snake

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Sasu Saku

Genre : romance, tragedy

Casts : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kabuto, Tsunade.

Rating :T

Category : AU

Story by : "⋆Harunia – chan⋆ "

.

Auhor : Amaniah Sanii.^ Disc : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto.^

Rated : T.^ Genre : romance/tragedy/ hurt.^ SasuSaku.^ AU, OOC, typo(s).

# _H03

Twitter : Amaniahsani_03

Blog :

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati yang sudah duduk diteras gubuk kecil itu.

"silahkan" balas Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"kenapa kau tinggal disini? Kenapa tidak tinggal didesa saja? Kata orang-orang desa disini ada siluman ular. Apa kau tak takut?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut, namun sikapnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan.

"siluman ular?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya..

"iya, siluman ular itu sudah membunuh seorang anak kecil, sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.." jelas Sakura. Kini _onyx_ itu membulat mendengar perkataan Sakura, maksudnya apa? Membunuh?

"apa kau percaya?" Tanya Sasuke yang menatap intens, Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat tatapan Sasuke itu.

"ya..ya aku juga tak tahu, padahal kan itu sudah sangat lama sekali.." jawab gadis _pink_ itu sedikit gugup, perlahan langkah Sasuke mendekati gadis bersurai _pink_ yang sudah berdiri, ditatapnya _emerald_ miliknya.

"dengar ya Sakura, siluman ular itu tak pernah membunuh siapapun" ujar Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius itu, wajahnya pun sangat dekat saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

"ba..bagaimana kau tau..?" ucap Sakura yang sedikit gugup sekaligus takut itu.

"karna kalau begitu, aku sudah mati" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam saat mendengarnya. Namun ia sempat heran dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan. **_'ular itu tidak membunuh siapapun? Berarti siluman ular itu benar-benar ada?'_** pikir Sakura.

"apakah lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura terkejut, bagaimana tak terkejut… gadis _pink_ Itu terus memikirkan hal-hal yang masih sangat tak dimengertinya itu.

"su..sudah kok…" jawab Sakura gugup.

Sudah hampir dua hari Sakura berada dihutan ini, ia sangat senang karena tanaman obat yang ia inginkan ada disana, namun ia sedikit kecewa karena sama sekali tak melihat siluman ular yang dikatakan penduduk desa, apakah semua itu hanya mitos? Atau memang ular itu tak mau menunjukkan dirinya kalau ada manusia?. Bukan kah siluman ular itu membunuh manusia? Seharusnya dari awal Sakura kehutan itu, ia sudah dihadapi oleh ular itu… keadaan ini sangat mengganjal dihati Sakura..

.

.

Terik matahari yang sangat panas membuat Sakura berdiam diri didalam gubuk Sasuke, ia bermaksud akan pulang sore ini saja. Ia terus memikirkan hal yang sama sekali masalahnya belum terpecahkan. Dengan duduk ditepi tempat tidur bambu itu ia terus memikirkannya, tanpa disadari perutnya berbunyi, ya Sakura lapar..

"aku lapar… tapi makanan yang kubawa sudah habis" gumam Sakura yang terus merasakan sensasi suara perutnya itu.

Sementara didepan pintu, terlihat laki-laki berlensa _onyx_ sedang memandang gadis _pink_ itu. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan, karena sedari tadi ia melihat Sakura terus memegangi perutnya itu. Jenjang kakinya yang jekar itu pun menghampiri gadis yang sedang menahan lapar itu.

"apakah kau lapar Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berekspresi itu.

"iya… tapi makananku sudah habis.." jawab Sakura sedikit murung.

"aku akan berburu untukmu…" ujarnya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sakura hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang sudah keluar gubuk.

.

.

.

"Sakura cepat kesini…" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura yang berada didalam, Sakura yang mendengar panggilan laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu pun langsung keluar.

"ini.. sebaiknya kau bersihkan, aku akan menyalakan api.." ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan seekor ayam mati yang telah diburunya itu ke Sakura. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri dan mengambil ayam itu.

"ayam hutan ya…" gumamnya mengambil ayam mati itu. Namun _emerald_ nya kini berarah kewajah Sasuke, dilihatnya ada bercak darah disekitar bibir Sasuke..

"bibirmu berdarah Sasuke.." Sakura pun sedikit panic, diusapnya darah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sasuke yang menyadari perlakuan Sakura hanya diam sembari menatap _emerald_ nya yang terlihat panic.

"aku tak apa.." ucap Sasuke yang langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang sedang mengusap darah yang bersarang dibibirnya itu. Perlahan Sakura menurunkan tangannya, namun tangan kekar Sasuke masih terus menggenggamnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, dua remaja itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sakura merasakan sesuatu, Sasuke pun tak berbeda jauh.

"maaf.." ujar Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura, Sakura saat ini masih terdiam, terlihat ada rona merah dipipi mulusnya.

Darah yang berada dibibir Sasuke kini sudah menghilang, tapi anehnya tak ada sama sekali bekas luka disana. Sakura pun tak menyadari itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing, Sasuke sedang menyalakan api untuk membakar ayam yang ia buru tadi, sementara Sakura pergi kesungai yang tak jauh dari sana, benar… didekat gubuk Sasuke memang ada sungai, mungkin Sasuke telah merencanakan sebelum membangun gubuk kecil itu, karena manusia takkan bisa jauh dari air bukan?...

Suara air sungai yang mengalir, burung-burung yang tak hentinya berkicau, membuat hutan itu tak terasa sunyi. Sakura yang sedang membersihkan bulu-bulu ayam untuk santapannya nanti, entah mengapa pandangannya tertuju kealiran sungai itu, anehnya sesekali wajah cantik itu terus menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

"sudah selesai…" gumam Sakura pelan setelah sekian lama membersihkan bulu-bulu ayam itu. Kini gadis _pink_ itu pun kembali ketempat Sasuke.

Dilihatnya laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam pekat itu tengah sibuk memasukkan kayu-kayu kedalam api. Sebuah garis lengkung kini terukir diwajah gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda itu lagi.

"Sakura.. sudah selesai?" ucap Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"iya.." jawab Sakura senang dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menanggapi ayam yang diberikan Sakura, ia juga langsung memotong-motong ayam itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Selepas itu, ayam itu langsung dibakarnya diatas bara api yang dibuat Sasuke tadi.

"aku akan pulang sore ini, Sasuke" ucap Sakura sebagai yang pertama bicara. Sementara Sasuke yang tengah membalik-balik daging ayam itu sejenak berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura.. pandangannya pun kearah gadis _pink_ itu.

"apa kau akan kesini lagi?" Tanya Sasuke intens, Sakura hanya menatap balik _onyx_ itu setelah beberapa saat kemudian berbicara.

"aku akan kesini lagi untuk menemuimu.." jawab Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke yang memandangnya sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"benarkah itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"yap, jadi kau harus menungguku ya.." jawab Sakura, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat laki-laki didepannya menjadi terpesona.

"aku akan selalu menunggumu…" kini _onyx_ dan _emerald_ milik mereka saling menatap. Sasuke yang sangat mengagumi gadis didepannya itu kini merasa senang **_'kau memang gadis itu Sakura'_** ujar inner Sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama mereka bercakap-cakap, akhirnya ayam yang mereka bakar matang juga, Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa lapar itu kini langsung melahap makanannya. Begitupun Sasuke yang tengah makan, namun pandangannya tetap kearah gadis _pink_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang tak begitu besar, suasana disana sangat sejuk, ya mungkin karena ada kipas angin yang menyala disana. Gadis _pink_ itu kini menduduki dirinya ke tepi tempat tidurnya, terlihat ia sangat kelelahan,

namun raut wajahnya malah menampilkan senyuman khasnya itu.

"ini semua tak sesuai perkiraanku.." ucap Sakura yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"siluman ular itu tak kutemukan, malah seorang laki-laki yang aku temui.."

"…Sasuke…. Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?.."

"…kau sama sekali tak asing buatku.."

Disela ucapannya yang entah ia katakan pada siapa, terdengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Sudah diduganya itu pasti ibunya.

"Sakura!" panggil Mebuki diselingi mengetuk pintu.

"ya bu..!" sahut Sakura yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"kau mandi dulu sana, habis itu makan…" pinta sang ibu.

"ya bu..!"

Gadis _pink_ itu kembali menduduki dirinya ditepi tempat tidurnya. Tangan anggunnya kini menggapai sebuah kotak yang berisi tanaman obat yang ia bawa dari hutan tadi. Ada satu tanaman obat yang membuat Sakura tertarik, diambilah tanaman obat itu.

"tanaman obat ini…. Aku baru melihatnya.." gumam Sakura pelan sembari memandangi tanaman obat yang digenggamnya itu.

"…kegunaannya untuk apa ya? Dan kenapa tumbuh dihutan itu.. padahalkan sebelumnya tidak ada…"

"…sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Tsunade-sensei saja besok.." ucapnya lagi yang langsung berdiri dan keluar kamar.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

Beberapa bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dihutan ini, namun ada satu bunga hampir tumbuh disetiap tempat-tempat dihutan. Warna dasar _pink_ nya membuat tempat ini tak seperti hutan, melainkan layaknya taman bunga.

Tangan kekar itu memetik bunga yang terkenal dengan nama Sakura itu, dipandangannya lekat-lekat bunga itu, entah hipnotis atau apa, karena bunga itu laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu menunjukkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sakura…" gumamnya pelan setelah menyebut nama itu, yang dilihatnya saat ini memang setangkai bunga Sakura, namun dipikirannya adalah seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"aku akan selalu menunggumu… Sakura.."

» Ĥăřůňĭą «


	4. Mr Snake Chapter 4

Mr. Snake

Author : ˜°✰Amaniah Sani✰°˜

Title : Mr. Snake

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Sasu Saku

Genre : romance, tragedy

Casts : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kabuto, Tsunade.

Rating :T

Category : AU

Story by : "⋆Harunia – chan⋆ "

.

Auhor : Amaniah Sanii.^ Disc : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto.^

Rated : T.^ Genre : romance/tragedy/ hurt.^ SasuSaku.^ AU, OOC, typo(s).

# _H03

Twitter : Amaniahsani_03

Blog :

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Suasana masih hari libur, tak semua orang-orang didesa pergi untuk jalan-jalan, namun banyak yang menetap didesa, ada yang senang berbelanja, bermain, bahkan ada yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan yang tak semestinya dikerjakan diwaktu libur.

Jenjang kakinya dengan anggun melangkah menuju sebuah rumah, tentunya tak jauh dari kediamannya. Sesampainya didepan rumah yang dituju, gadis yang memiliki surai _pink_ itu pun mengetuk pintu.

cekklekK! Tak menunggu lama, suara terbukanya pintu terdengar. Dilihatnya seseorang yang berumur tak jauh dari ibunya sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sakura…" ucap wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Tsunade-sensei. Apakah aku mengganggu?.." Tanya Sakura yang sudah membawa sebuah kotak.

"ah.. tidak, masuklah" Sakura pun mengikuti gurunya itu masuk kerumahnya, iapun duduk dengan manis disofa.

"ada apa kau datang kemari?.. inikan masih liburan.." Tanya Tsunade yang ikut duduk disofa.

"ah iya.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sensei" ujar Sakura sembari membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Sementara Tsunade hanya memandang heran pada muridnya itu.

"ini tanaman obat yang aku dapat, tapi sepertinya aku tak tahu apa khasiatnya.." ucapnya lagi seraya menyodorkan tanaman itu.

"kau tak tau khasiatnya, tapi kau tahu ini tanaman obat.."jawab wanita yang diduga guru dari Sakura.

"hehehe… aku merasa itu tanaman obat saja.." gumam Sakura diiringi tawa kecilnya. Sementara Tsunade masih terus memandangi tanaman obat yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

"aku baru melihatnya… sebaiknya kau kesekolah untuk menelitinya." Ucapnya sembari mengembalikan tanaman obat itu kepemiliknya.

"begitu ya…"

"…yasudah kalau begitu, terimakasih sensei" Sakura pun pamit.

Mungkin ada sedikit rasa kecewa, ya mau bagaimana lagi.. Tsunade guru Sakura, sama sekali tak tahu tentang tanaman obat itu, dan Sakura dipinta untuk mengeceknya sendiri disekolah.

Sakura pun menghela nafas .." kesekolahnya nanti saja.. siang ini aku ingin menemui Sasuke.." ujarnya senang selepas dari rumah gurunya itu. Mungkin tanaman obat itu penting, namun ternyata ada hal lain yang lebih penting baginya.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

Dibawah pohon yang rindang, dikelilingi oleh serakan sampah dedauan kering, angin pun berada diantaranya. Cahaya matahari datang sangat menonjol, namun suasana sama sekali tak panas, melainkan sangat sejuk, mungkin dikarenakan pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh dihutan ini.

Duduk dibawah pohon besar pada siang hari, sambil menatap setangkai bunga Sakura. Mungkin itulah kegiatan seorang remaja laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu, perlahan angin membuat rambut sang pemilik bergoyang, bukan itu saja, tangannya juga tengah sibuk membolak balik bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Sasuke* POV

Bunga Sakura… bunga ini tak harus tumbuh dimusim semi kan? Aku ingin bunga ini tumbuh setiap saat, mengapa? Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang gadis.

Aku tak pernah suka dengan bunga, mungkin bisa dikatakan aku tak pernah peduli, namun saat ini aku sedang memegangnya, aneh bukan?. Jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan seorang gadis yang membuat aku begitu.

Seorang gadis yang pertama kali memberiku bunga, bunga yang tak berbeda dengan dirinya, dari warnanya, bahkan namanya saja sama persis.

Sakura… seorang gadis manis yang lucu, polos dan juga menggemaskan. Aku kira itu dulu, sekarang dia adalah seorang gadis cantik yang pandai dan juga pemberani.

Aku…. Takut, aku sangat takut. Aku takut jika dia tau diriku sebenarnya, dia akan pergi lagi. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku sangat membenci diriku.

Tak sedikit orang-orang membenciku, membicarakan hal buruk yang tak pernah aku lakukan, men-cap ku sebagai pembunuh, men-cap ku sebagai binatang buas. Namun aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, aku tak peduli berapa banyak manusia yang membenciku didunia ini. Tapi… mungkin aku sama sekali tak menginginkan jika gadis itu ikut membenciku, aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

Sakura… jika aku dapat memilih hidup sesuai kehendakku, aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia normal yang selalu disampingmu, hidup bersamamu.

End Sasuke* POV

Sementara disisi lain hutan, tepatnya disebuah gubuk kecil, terlihat seorang gadis sudah berada disana, menunggu seseorang yang ia ingin temui.

"kira-kira Sasuke kemana ya? Apa aku harus mencari keseluruh hutan ini..?" gumam gadis _pink_ itu. Ia pun duduk diteras gubuk itu.

 _Hufft!_ Sakura pun menghela nafas " sebaiknya aku menunggu saja."

Entah kenapa pikiran Sakura menjadi tak tenang, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sasuke, laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

Menunggu memang sangat membosankan, Sakura terus saja berjalan kesana kemari, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sampai dia duduk ditempat tidur Sasuke didalam. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, sebenarnya ada apa? Bukankan baru kemarin dia bertemu Sasuke?..

Perlahan kakinya melangkah sampai diambang pintu, belum datang juga. _Huufft_! .. sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas.

 _Emerald_ miliknya terus menatap keluar, menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya datang. Namun terlihat matanya focus pada sesuatu didepannya, dilihat lekat-lekat apa yang ada didepannya. Ular! Seekor ular berada diluar gubuk itu, dan sepertinya ular itu ingin masuk kedalam gubuk.

"ular?" gumamnya pelan seraya terus memperhatikan ular yang merayap kearahnya.

Namun seketika ular itu berhenti, Sakura yang menyadari itu pun langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu, dan sedikit mengintipnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi… _emerald_ miliknya membulat, sepertinya Sakura terkejut. Dilihatnya ular itu sudah tak ada, ular itu memang sudah tak ada, itu karena ular itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia, dan Sakura melihat kejadian itu.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya lagi pelan yang masih mengintip dibalik pintu itu, namun keterkejutannya sudah hilang, sepertinya Sakura tahu sesuatu.

Perlahan pemuda yang disebut namanya oleh sakura barusan masuk kedalam gubuk itu, betapa terkejutnya laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda ada dirumahnya. Namun ekspresi Sakura sama sekali tak panic ataupun terkejut.

"Sa..kura.." ucap Sasuke, dilihatnya Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Entah apa yang dirasakan, wajahnya terlihat pucat, seperti ketakutan.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura, kini _emerald_ nya terus memandangi Sasuke.

"kau sudah tau ya.." ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan redup, kini ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"tak seharusnya kau menutupinya dari ku.." jawab Sakura terus menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

Terlihat Sasuke bersedih. "sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya dari awal.." tambah Sakura.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya dari awal?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"tidak. Aku hanya menduganya, tapi aku masih belum percaya. Namun… aku baru benar-benar percaya bahwa kau itu manusia ular, saat aku mengingat sesuatu.." jawab Sakura, namun pandangannya kini kebawah.

Saat mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan barusan, entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat senang. "jadi kau mengingatnya?"

Terlihat Sakura menyerngitkan dahi "jadi kau memang sudah tau ya? Ah kau ini.. membuat aku merasa bersalah saja.." sesaat Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang, memang aneh… Sakura sudah tau semuanya, dia tau bahwa Sasuke adalah manusia ular. Namun yang terlihat diwajah Sasuke malah kesenangan, bukannya ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

Flashback on*

Disalah satu sisi hutan, didepan sebuah gubuk kecil, terlihat dua orang anak yang sedang menuju kesana. Salah satunya anak perempuan, namun kelihatannya anak perempuan itu sedang terluka, karena sedari tadi dia terus saja digandeng oleh anak laki-laki yang satunya lagi.

"ini rumahku.." ujar anak laki-laki itu, ia pun membawa gadis kecil yang digandengnya untuk duduk diteras gubuk yang ia panggil rumah.

Gadis kecil yang memiliki suraian merah muda itu tak langsung menjawab, _emerald_ miliknya menelusuri setiap sudut gubuk itu, wajah polosnya pun selalu diperlihatkan.

"kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingnya itu.

"sendiri" jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap _emerald_ gadis _pink_ yang baru ia kenal tadi.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke heran, seorang anak kecil tinggal sendiri, apalagi ditengah hutan begini?.. mungkin itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Sakura pun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan heran "kenapa? Kemana orang tuamu?"

Kini Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke depan "aku tak tau.. mungkin aku tak memilikinya" ucapnya lirih.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memandangnya redup "kau kesepian ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.. terlihat mimik wajah Sasuke bersedih saat mendengar ucapan gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau tak kesepian lagi… aku akan menjadi temanmu.." ujar Sakura yang memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya, _emerald_ nya pun sampai tak terlihat.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, dipandangnya gadis yang baru saja mengajaknya berteman, _onyx_ nya tak lepas melihat senyuman yang menurutnya itu sangat indah.

"aku.. aku.. tak pantas memiliki teman.." ucap Sasuke lirih yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika Sakura menghentikan senyumannya, mendengar kata-kata yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan, kata-kata yang tak seharusnya dimengerti untuk seorang gadis kecil.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"aku bukan manusia" balas Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura, dari nada suaranya… Sasuke tak ingin mengatakannya. Sakura yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam, ia sama sekali tak mengerti perkataan Sasuke, iapun memutuskan untuk menunggu penjelasan Sasuke berikutnya.

"aku ini manusia ular.." tambah Sasuke, ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadis yang ada disampingnya, entah kenapa ia takut mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"manusia ular itu apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya, Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah tersenyum. Padahal umur mereka sama, tapi kenapa gadis _pink_ itu jauh terlihat polos darinya. Itu membuat Sasuke gemas.

Seketika Sasuke menghilangkan senyumannya.. "manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi ular…. Aku bisa begitu"

Sakura tak langsung menjawabnya, bukan karena ia belum mengerti, namun ia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang harus diberikan pada Sasuke.

Jari telunjuk mungilnya mendarat didagu gadis itu.. seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu "mm… lalu apa masalahnya?" ucap Sakura, entah kenapa wajah polosnya tak terlihat lagi.

 _Onyx_ nya membulat mendengar ucapan Sakura "jadi kau…"

"aku ingin menjadi temanmu… apa itu salah?" ucap Sakura serius.

"kau tak peduli?"

"tidak"

"kau tak takut?"

"untuk apa aku takut"

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kini Sakura tak langsung menjawabnya, perlahan garis lengkung terlukis diwajah imutnya, matanya pun terlihat berbinar-binar..

 _Bughh!_

Dengan sigap Sakura memeluk anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu, yang dipeluknya merasa terkejut.

"apa kau meragukan aku?" ucap Sakura pelan, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Rasanya aneh, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, seorang gadis kecil yang cantik mau menjadi teman seorang anak laki-laki, yang ternyata adalah seekor ular.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, Sakura pun merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang begitu erat, mungkin lebih erat darinya. Terlihat _emerald_ itu tenggelam.

"terimakasih Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti berbisik, senyuman terlontar diwajah tampannya, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan.


	5. Mr Snake Chapter 5

Mr. Snake

Author : ˜°✰Amaniah Sani✰°˜

Title : Mr. Snake

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Sasu Saku

Genre : romance, tragedy

Casts : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kabuto, Tsunade.

Rating :T

Category : AU

Story by : "⋆Harunia – chan⋆ "

.

Auhor : Amaniah Sanii.^ Disc : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto.^

Rated : T.^ Genre : romance/tragedy/ hurt.^ SasuSaku.^ AU, OOC, typo(s).

# _H03

Twitter : Amaniahsani_03

Blog :

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Flashback off*

"apa jawabanmu?" kini Sasuke sudah duduk disebelah Sakura, gadis yang ditanya masih terdiam, seketika pandangannya kearah laki-laki disampingnya.

Sakura menyerngitkan dahi "jawaban apa?"

"jawaban setelah kau tahu semua ini..?" Tanya lagi Sasuke yang memasang wajah khawatir, cemas dan juga penuh harapan.

Pandangan Sakura teralih kedepan, diukirnya garis lengkung diwajahnya.

"dulu memang aku masih anak-anak, tapi ibu selalu berkata padaku agar jangan pernah mengingkar janji.."

"janjiku yang selalu menjadi temanmu… aku tak peduli seperti apa rupamu, kau tetap menjadi temanku.." ucap Sakura yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya, Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu terlihat tersenyum.

".. maafkan aku yang sudah melupakan hal tentangmu Sasuke.." tambah Sakura yang tatapannya tertuju pada _onyx_ itu.

"aku tau itu semua bukan keinginanmu, kau tak perlu minta maaf begitu" ujarnya, perlahan tangan kekar laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu mendarat mulus ditangan Sakura, digenggamnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, sementara _onyx_ nya terus menatap gadis cantik yang ada didepannya.

"Sakura.. berjanjilah jangan meninggalkanku lagi" ucapnya lirih, dilihatnya mata Sakura yang berbinar-binar karena perlakuannya itu.

"aku… aku janji" jawab Sakura semangat.

Sebuah kisah yang sangat ironis bukan? Dua orang remaja yang bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, mereka dipisahkan karena sebuah tragedy pembunuhan, pembunuhan seorang anak kecil, dan yang dituduh pelakunya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke membantahnya atas peristiwa itu, tapi ia harus membantahnya pada siapa? Dengan penduduk desa? Itu berarti ia membuka jati dirinya dengan sengaja pada penduduk desa, dan itu sama saja ia menyerahkan nyawanya pada mereka.

Entah harus apa yang dilakukannya, dia lebih memilih diam dan berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Hari memang terus berjalan, orang-orang juga jarang membicarakan hal yang dianggapnya tabu itu, namun perlahan Sasuke semakin tak tahan, tak tahan dengan hidupnya yang kesepian.

Dulu setiap hari dia bisa melihat orang-orang disekitarnya, melihat anak-anak seumurannya sedang bermain, walaupun hanya dapat memandangnya dari kejauhan, itu sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke kesepian. Semuanya berubah, benar-benar berubah, Sasuke pun tak tau dengan kejadian itu.

Namun hal yang dianggapnya berubah, kini mengalami perubahan lagi, kata kesepian yang selalu menjadi kehidupannya seolah pergi, seolah lenyap dengan datangnya seorang gadis, gadis cantik dimasa lalunya. Gadis cantik yang dulu berteman dengannya kurang lebih hanya satu tahun, gadis yang hilang begitu saja lepas kejadian itu. Dia kembali… dia kembali membawa perasaan yang sama seperti dulu, perasaan dimana sama sekali tak ada rasa benci layaknya orang-orang desa, bahkan ia mengganggapnya sebagai teman,ini.. ini seperti sebuah mimpi.

.

.

"apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tasnya.

"ini pakaian untukmu, aku juga membawakan sendalnya.." ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan barang-barang itu.

Sasuke terdiam melihatnya "untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu kedesa, kepasar malam..!" jawab Sakura diiringi senyuman, perlahan Sasuke pun menanggapi pemberian Sakura.

"kau tak mau kan menjadi pusat perhatian? Jadi kau harus memakai pakaian seperti orang biasanya.."

"..sebelum kesini, aku sempat membelikannya untukmu.." ucapnya lagi.

"kau mengajakku kedesa?"

"iya.. kau mau kan?"

"baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

Langit hitam pekat kini sudah menyelimuti bumi, bintang-bintang dilangitpun bermunculan, cahaya bulan semakin menambah ketentramannya.

Tak jauh berbeda disebuah pasar malam didesa Konoha, lampu-lampu yang menerangi setiap toko seperti sebuah bintang dari kejauhan, orang-orang terlihat berjalan-jalan disana. Tak begitu berisik, angin malam membuat orang-orang disana enggan untuk pulang, ditambah banyak sekali para pedagang yang menjual berbagai aksesoris dan juga barang-barang lainnya, disana juga banyak kedai yang menjual makanan yang tak kalah enak dari restoran besar.

Dua pasang kaki berjalan beriringan, pandangannya tak lepas pada yang ada disekitarnya. Wajah ceria si gadis _pink_ pun dipamerkan, laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya juga tak jauh berbeda.

Kaus biru dongker lengan panjang, dan celana panjang bahan, ditambah sandal gunung membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan, gadis yang disebelahnya juga tak kalah cantik, dengan kaus kuning lengan pendek yang di lapisi jaket berwarna merah ditambah rok span selutut berwarna indigo semakin membuat kesan manis pada Sakura.

"apa kau sering kesini?" Sasuke pun memulai pembicaraan.

"emm.. tidak juga.." balas Sakura dengan Senyuman.

"apa kau ingin beli sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura pada laki-laki disebelahnya.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke yang masih melihat-lihat kesekitarnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

"yakiniku, aku mau" sontak Sakura terkejut atas ucapan Sasuke, namun sesaat kemudian Sakura tersenyum..

"tak kusangka kau juga suka kesini ya.."

Dipandangnya gadis _pink_ itu, senyumannya yang membuat _emerald_ itu tenggelam, senyuman itu seakan menghipnotis dirinya, wajah cantiknya yang selalu menghantui dirinya, membuat Sasuke tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." panggil Sakura yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedari tadi melamun pun sedikit terkejut.

"ah.. iya.." jawab Sasuke yang sedikit gugup, mengingat alasan ia melamun adalah memikirkan Sakura yang jelas-jelas ada didepannya.

"ayo kita makan yakiniku…" ajak Sakura yang sedari tadi mereka berhenti ditengah-tengah keramaian, Sakura pun langsung menarik tangan kekar Sasuke, sesaat senyuman tipis terlintas diwajah Sasuke, dipandangnya rambut _pink_ Sakura yang menariknya untuk ke kedai yakiniku itu.

.

.

.

"biar kutebak, kau pernah makan disini.." ucap Sakura yang sedang membolak-balik daging yang dibakarnya itu.

"bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat tenang.

"hehe tebakan ku tepat.." Sakura pun terkikik pelan tengah kegiatannya.

"aku bahkan sering sekali kedesa, aku juga sempat bekerja" terlihat Sasuke serius.

Seketika Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, hal yang didengar barusan membuat dirinya terus menatap laki-laki didepannya.

"benarkah itu?..."

"apa kau tak takut orang-orang tahu?" Sakura bertanya dengan ekspresi heran. Kini mimic mukanya mulai serius.

Dengan tatapan tenang Sasuke menatap Sakura "aku bisa merubah wujudku sesukaku, jadi tak ada yang harus ditakutkan"

"lalu kenapa kau tak tinggal didesa saja?"

"itu masalahnya" pandangannya pun teralih pada orang-orang yang ada disana, Sakura tak membalas perkataan Sasuke, ia menunggu Sasuke menjelaskannya.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya kearah Sakura "aku tidur dengan rupa ular" ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Sakura pun mencerna perkataan Sasuke, mungkin jika Sasuke tinggal didesa, dan saat ia tidur tiba-tiba saja ada yang datang kerumahnya, itu pasti akan gawat sekali.

"kenapa harus jadi ular?" ucap Sakura yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, sesaat itu juga ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dikeramaian, dan tak seharusnya ia berbicara soal Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup membuat perhatian orang-orang.

Sakura mendekap mulutnya yang sudah mengatakan hal yang dianggapnya dilarang "maaf"

Terlihat Sasuke menghela nafas dengan tingkah temannya itu "sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ujarnya yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"padahal dagingnya baru saja matang" gumam Sakura dengan wajah memelas yang terus menatap daging yang sama sekali belum dimakannya.

Mungkin memang tak aman untuk membicarakan hal itu ditengah keramaian, namun rasa penasaran selalu saja menyelimuti Sakura, masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Sasuke.

Mereka pun keluar dari pasar malam itu, hari semakin malam, jalan-jalan setapak mulai sepi, Sakura yang masih ingin bicara banyak dengan Sasuke merasa kecewa, lantaran jika ia pulang larut malam pasti ibunya akan marah.

"kau harus pulang" ujar Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Terlihat Sakura hanya menunduk.

"ya aku tau" iapun menghela nafas. Didongakan wajahnya keatas untuk menemui wajah tampan Sasuke, ditatapnya onyx itu dengan tatapan redup.

"padahal aku masih ingin bicara banyak denganmu.."

"besok kan bisa.." ditatapnya lekat-lekat _emerald_ pemilik sang gadis _pink_ itu.

 _Huuffth_ "aku akan kehutan besok sore"

"aku akan menunggumu"

Terdengar seperti pembicaraan perpisahan, namun kedua sejoli ini masih belum beranjak pergi, suasana semakin sepi dan juga gelap, hanya ada lampu yang menerangin lorong jalan setapak itu.

 _Emerald, onyx,_ hanya itu yang terus ditatap masing-masing dari mereka, rasanya tak ingin membiarakan gadis itu pergi, Sasuke terus memandangnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke "Sasuke.. aku pulang ya"

"ah iya.." jawabnya yang masih terus memandangnya. Sakura pun berniat berbalik, namun tangan Sasuke menahan bahunya.

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya yang sudah menghadap Sasuke kembali.

"Sakura.." kini kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Sakura.

"i-iiya?" ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"kau akan terus menemuiku kan?"

"tentu saja.."

Bugghh!

Tanpa diduganya Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan cepat, yang dipeluknya malah terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Sa.. "

"berjanjilah padaku" Sasuke pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura hanya terdiam dipelukan Sasuke.

"berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi"

 _Emerald_ nya membulat, namun senyuman tipis telah menghiasi wajahnya.

"aku janji" _emerald_ nya pun tenggelam, dibalasnya pelukan Sasuke dengan erat.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «


	6. Mr Snake Chapter 6

Mr. Snake

Author : ˜°✰Amaniah Sani✰°˜

Title : Mr. Snake

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Sasu Saku

Genre : romance, tragedy

Casts : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kabuto, Tsunade.

Rating :T

Category : AU

Story by : "⋆Harunia – chan⋆ "

Twitter : Amaniahsani_03

Blog :

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Terik matahari yang tak begitu menyengat, ya itu mungkin karena ada para angin yang terus saja berkeliaran. Sepasang kaki yang berjalan beriringan, rambut merah muda yang sedari tadi terus bergoyang terkena terpaan angin. Kini tak jauh dari gadis _pink_ itu tampak sebuah gedung yang cukup besar, didepannya tertulis **_Medical Of School Konoha,_** ya sebuah sekolah medis satu-satunya yang berada didesa Konoha, sekolah itu sudah sangat lama berdiri, bahkan Ibu Sakura adalah lulusan dari sana.

Tangan mungil itu membuka gerbang, jenjang kakinya memasuki area sekolah, melewati beberapa ruangan dan berjalan di koridor-koridor sekolah. Perlahan Sakura menaiki anak tangga, ruangan yang ia tuju ternyata berada dilantai dua, sesekali ia melirik kesekelilingnya, ternyata benar ! memang tak ada orang sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan sambil memegang sebuah kotak yang didalamnya terdapat tanaman obat, ya Sakura menuruti gurunya untuk mengecek sendiri hal yang ia sangat ingin tau nya itu.

Sampai didepan sebuah ruangan, mungkin bisa disebut lab obat, karena disana tempat tanaman-tanaman obat yang akan dideteksi kegunaannya. Tangannya merogo kantung roknya, dikeluarkannya kunci untuk membuka pintu itu, namun sebelum ia ingin memasukan kunci, kegiatannya terhenti, dilihatnya pintu itu sedikit terbuka..

"aku kira tak ada orang yang mau datang kesekolah saat libur.." ucapnya sembari membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

Sakura pun langsung melakukan rencananya, dikeluarkan sebuah tanaman obat yang ia temukan dihutan sebelah barat Konoha tiga hari yang lalu, tanaman obat yang baru kali pertama ia melihatnya, gurunya saja sempat heran, karna bisa-bisanya Sakura memutuskan tanaman itu adalah tanaman obat, padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa khasiatnya.

.

.

.

Dugaan Sakura sangat tepat, itu adalah tanaman obat dan khasiatnya pun sangat menakjubkan, dengan peralatan medis yang tersedia disekolah ini, Sakura mendeteksi tanaman obat itu dengan baik, tanaman obat itu dapat menetralkan berbagai racun yang masuk ketubuh, mengembalikan fungsi darah akibat terkena racun, menurutnya hasil pengecekkan itu tidak ada yang salah, ya karna itu adalah keahlian Sakura.

Lepas menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Sakura pun kembali, seperti sebelumnya Sakura harus melewati beberapa ruangan yang sepi, emm.. mungkin ada satu atau dua orang yang datang kesekolah ini. Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya, seorang pria berkacamata. Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat, dan akhirnya pun mereka bertemu.

"ah kabuto sensei.." ujarnya sedikit membungkukan badan.

"wah Sakura ada disini.." balas pria itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu guru disekolah ini, Kabuto.

Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman "hanya untuk pengecekkan tanaman obat sensei.."

"tanaman obat?"

"iya… aku menemukannya namun aku tak tau apa khasiatnya.." Sakura pun mengeluarkan tanaman obat yang dimaksud dari dalam kotaknya, dan menunjukkannya pada Kabuto.

Seketika mata Kabuto yang terlindungi kacamatanya itu focus pada tanaman itu, tampak ia mengkerutkan alisnya.

"ada apa sensei?" Tanya Sakura yang menyadari gurunya itu terus memandang tanaman obat miliknya.

"ah tidak, memang kau menemukannya dimana?" sesaat Sakura terdiam dengan pertanyaan Kabuto, memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus diucapkan.

"diluar desa sensei, saat aku sedang jalan-jalan.." ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Kabuto hanya menatap Sakura, matanya mengamati wajah Sakura yang terlihat gerogi itu, itu membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"begitu ya.. yasudah aku harus ke lab.." saat itu juga Kabuto pergi, itu membuat Sakura sangat lega. Ia pun langsung meneruskan langkahnya. Namun Kabuto yang sudah cukup jauh dari Sakura Nampak berhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya memandang Sakura yang sudah mulai tak terlihat. Sebuah seringai kecil terukir diwajahnya.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

Hari menjelang sore, ya ampun untuk percobaan tanaman obat ternyata butuh waktu lama, dari suasana jalan yang sepi, saat sakura pulang kini orang-orang sudah mulai banyak. Dengan wajah berseri-seri ia terus berjalan ditengah keramaian.

"heeyy… Sakura!" suara yang sangat tak asing itu sukses membuat Sakura berhenti. Gadis pemilik suara itu pun menghampiri Sakura.

"ino" ujarnya pada sahabat yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang itu.

"kau itu kemana sih Sakura? Belakangan ini aku jarang melihatmu.." cerca Ino yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas.

"aku hanya jalan-jalan mencari tanaman obat Ino.." jawab Sakura yang sedikit meunjukkan wajah bosan, ya karna saat bertemu sahabatnya itu, selalu saja langsung bicara banyak yang membuat kepalanya pening.

"apaa? Kau tak mengajakku?" kini Ino sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"hey bukankah kau juga tak mengajakku saat bersama ayahmu?" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah..

"baiklah, jadi kau balas dendam ya?" cicit Ino yang memajukan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"tidak"

"baiklah"

"yasudah aku duluan"

"hey tunggu dulu Sakura…" tangan Ino menahan bahu Sakura, membuat Sakura harus berbalik kearahnya.

"ada apa?"

"itu apa yang kau bawa Sakura?"

"oh ini tanaman obat, aku habis kesekolah untuk mengecek khasiat tanaman ini" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"kau tak mencari dihutan itu kan?" Tanya Ino yang sukses membuat sakura terkejut.

"ti..dak" jawabnya gugup.

"oke baiklah, aku juga akan mencari tanaman obat, memang kau saja yang bisa.. jaa" Ino pun pergi dari hadapan Sakura, Sakura hanya diam memandang sahabatnya itu, rasanya ia ingin menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi padanya ke Ino, namun sepertinya Ino tak harus ikut campur dengan masalahnya yang satu ini.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

"Sasuke.." panggi Sakura pada laki-laki disebelahnya.

"ya?" jawab Sasuke..

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." Sakura pun menoleh ke Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Tanya apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, kearah sekumpulan tanaman obat yang tumbuh dihutan ini. "apa kau yang menanam tanaman obat disini?"

Tampak Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya "tidak, bukankan tanaman ini sudah ada sejak dulu?"

"memang, tapi tanaman obat disini semakin banyak daerah tumbuhnya. Aku juga menemukan tanaman obat yang tak pernah aku temui dulu"

"..jadi aku pikir ada orang yang menanamnya.." lanjutnya lagi.

Pikirannya mengingat kembali tentang hal-hal yang dibicarakan nenek dan juga ibunya, tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, isyu tentang seorang anak yang tewas karena gigitan ular, dan orang-orang menduganya itu manusia ular. Seketika Sakura memfokuskan pikirannya ke manusia ular itu, dihutan ini hanya ada manusia ular, yaitu Sasuke, namun kalau bukan Sasuke pelakunya, berarti ada manusia ular lain bukan ? atau mungkin ada seseorang yang membuat kejadian ini?..

"Sasuke… jika bukan kau yang membunuh anak itu, itu berarti ada manusia ular lain disini?" Tanya Sakura serius, _emerald_ nya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat, untuk menunggu jawaban darinya.

"tidak mungkin, aku sudah lama disini, dan tak ada mahluk sepertiku dihutan ini.." jawab Sasuke mengelak.

Kini dugaan Sakura benar, ada seseorang dibalik semua ini. Seseorang yang sudah merencanakannya dari awal, dan itu pasti untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya kedagu "aku sudah menduganya.." gumamnya pelan, yang masih menatap rerumputan di depannya.

"ada apa?" Sasuke pun penasaran apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

Kini Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, menatap wajahnya yang saat ini juga sedang memandangnya "aku pikir ada seseorang yang merencanakan semua ini."

"merencanakan pembunuhan itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"ya.."

"apa ada hubungannya dengan tanaman obat itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengingat sesuatu, sesaat wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"kau benar Sasuke, orang yang telah membunuh anak itu ternyata punya tujuan. Yaitu agar hutan ini tak didatangi orang, dan itu juga membuat dia dapat menguasai seluruh tanaman obat disini.." jelas Sakura panjang lebar, tampak raut wajahnya semangat.

"kita harus mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

"… itu juga agar pemikiran penduduk desa tentang kau yang membunuh seorang anak tak ada lagi kan?" ujarnya sembari meperlihatkan senyuman tipis ke Sasuke.

Dipandangnya _emerald_ itu, gadis itu. Sekarang dia ingin membuat sosok Sasuke menjadi seperti sedia kala, tak ada yang memfitnahnya. Sikapnya, pemikirannya, sekarang dia sudah tumbuh dewasa, namun dia sama seperti dulu, seorang gadis yang kuat, seorang gadis yang tak mudah menangis. Semua perlakuan padanya membuat Sasuke semakin tak ingin kehilangannya.

"tapi aku tetap saja seekor ular, jika penduduk desa tau, mereka akan membenciku.." ucap Sasuke lirih, memandang redup wajah Sakura.

Raut wajah Sakura kini berubah, sedih, khawatir, takut… perasaan itu selalu menyelimutinya.

Perlahan Sakura menggeser duduknya mendekat ke Sasuke, dipandangnya wajah tampan yang tampak sedih itu. Kini tangan mungilnya menjalar kewajah Sasuke, dibelai lembut pipi Sasuke, itu membuat Sasuke terkejut… bisa dibilang gerogi.

"apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada untukmu Sasuke.." ujarnya pelan, tangannya masih menempel dipipi Sasuke.

"Saa..ku..ra.." entah mengapa sekarang sikap Sasuke tak terkendali, ia menjadi gugup.

Sakura menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Sasuke dan dengan lembut Sakura tersenyum manis menampilkan dua garis lengkung dimatanya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tersenyum, kini giliran tangan Sasuke yang mendarat lembut dipipi Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura _blushing_..

"aku sudah menetapkan dirimu dihatiku.." ucap Sasuke lembut. Sontak _emerald_ itu membulat saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang jarang terjadi itu, dan lagi-lagi pipinya menampilkan semburat merah.

"oh ya Sasuke… kenapa kalau kau tidur berubah menjadi ular.." seketika perkataan Sakura memecahkan situasi disitu, membuat tangan Sasuke terlepas dari Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"bukan berubah menjadi ular, hanya saja sudah kebiasaanku saat tidur mengubah wujudku menjadi ular.." jelas Sasuke..

"memangnya kenapa kalau jadi manusia?"

"entahlah, aku tak pernah mencobanya.. mungkin aku tak bisa tidur.."

"oh begitu ya.." ucap Sakura yang tengah mengangguk-angkuk.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Mr Snake Chapter 7

Mr. Snake

Author : ˜°✰Amaniah Sani✰°˜

Title : Mr. Snake

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Sasu Saku

Genre : romance, tragedy

Casts : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kabuto, Tsunade.

Rating :T

Category : AU

Story by : "⋆Harunia – chan⋆ "

Twitter : Amaniahsani_03

Blog :

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Semilir angin berhembus damai, semakin banyak daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan. Tampak sunyi, gelap, hanya bermodal penerangan dari bulan saja. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan hutan saat siang hari, kini hutan itu benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan, suara jangkrik menambah kesan angker. Tapi.. tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut pada gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang malam begini?" Tanya Sasuke yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"tidak… aku hanya tinggal beri alasan bahwa aku tengah mencari tanaman obat" jawab Sakura yang berdiri didepan Sasuke.

Terang bulan purnama memang terlihat damai, itulah yang Sakura rasakan. _Emerald_ nya terus menatap anugrah Tuhan yang hanya mucul pada malam hari itu, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya membuat sebuah lengkungan.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lembut, namun pandangannya masih kearah langit nan hitam kelam itu.

"ya?" Sasuke memajukan langkahnya mendekati Sakura, dipandangnya dengan seksama rambut merah muda itu.

"rasanya aku ingin kembali pada masa kecilku dulu.." gumamnya pelan.

"..menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mengagumi ibunya, mempunyai seorang teman aneh.." terdengar Sakura tertawa kecil.

"aneh? Siapa?" Sasuke akhirnya terbawa situasi.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya dengan lembut, senyuman itu pun mucul.

"seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul saat ku terjatuh…"

Nampak Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya "apa anehnya?"

"ya jelas aneh… dia baru menghampiriku saat ku terjatuh" _emerald_ itu menjadi cermin apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah bulan.

"aaa eto…" ya ampun ternyata Sasuke menjadi gugup. Sakura menatapnya, memiringkan kepalanya kekanan.

"dulu aku malu… jadi aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan, saat kau terjatuh, tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa cemas dan langsung menghampirimu" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Sasuke, mata _emerald_ nya yang sudah tenggelam akibat tawanya, kini dia terkesan sangat bahagia. Sekalipun Sasuke tak pernah melihatnya bersedih, tentu saja itu yang selalu diharapkannya.

"kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke yang nampak heran, lantaran sama sekali tak ada lelucon yang dikatakannya barusan.

Sejenak Sakura menghentikan tawanya, namun masih meninggalkan senyuman.

"wajahmu lucu sekali, baru kali ini aku melihatmu sangat gugup.." lagi-lagi Sakura kembali tertawa, dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"menurutku aku lebih baik darimu yang ceroboh.." ledek Sasuke, merasa tak terima ia pun membalas Sakura.

Nampak empat sudut siku-siku tercentak didahi Sakura, sepertinya Sakura sudah terbawa pembalasan Sasuke "ceroboh katamu?"

"yap! Dari kecil sampai sekarang, kau selalu saja terjatuh…" ucapnya tenang, namun sebaliknya… Sakura sekarang merasa kesal, sebelah matanya pun tak hentinnya berdenyut.

"hey jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan ranting-ranting itu yang menghalangi jalanku.." Sakura berteriak didepan wajah Sasuke, wajah anehnya pun terlihat. Itu membuat Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya.

Ocehan Sakura yang benar-benar memecahkan keheningan itu semakin berlanjut, namun Sasuke tak terlihat risih, malah sebaliknya, ia terus saja menggodanya, membuat pipi indah Sakura _blushing_ terus menerus.

Malam semakin larut, perlahan awan-awan hitam menghalangi sinar bulan, kini benar-benar gelap, namun itu sama sekali tak menghalangi niat Sakura untuk pulang, Sasuke sudah melarangnya dan agar ia pulang besok pagi saja, tapi Sakura bersih kukuh tetap ingin pulang. Sakura bukan gadis penakut, bahkan ia perpikir bahwa dialah gadis pemberani disekolahnya.

"kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang.."

"ah tidak usah Sasuke, aku kan berani.." ucap Sakura percaya diri, kini ia tengah membereskan barang-barangnya, nampak beberapa tanaman obat yang dimasukkan kedalam tasnya.

"aku akan kembali besok" Sakura mengaitkan tali tasnya ke bahu.

"baiklah… hati-hati"

Sakura perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke, berjalan menelusuri hutan yang gelap, disisi lain ada seseorang yang ternyata sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua, orang itu berada di balik pohon.

"jadi begitu ya.." ucap seorang laki-laki. Melihat Sakura telah pergi, ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Benar-benar gelap!, sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar suara serangga-serangga kecil dan juga gesekan sepatu dengan daun-daun kering. Pelan-pelan Sakura berjalan, ya itu agar ia tak salah jalan, mengingat cahaya bulan sudah menghilang ditambah ia tak membawa senter.. ah! Benar-benar suatu kecerobohan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki! Daun-daun kering Nampak berbunyi seperti ada seseorang yang menginjaknya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, _emerald_ nya menelusuri sekelilingnya, melihat siapa yang ada disana, sayangnya suasana sangat gelap, itu membuat Sakura melihatnya tak jelas.

 _'_ _siapa itu?'_ ujar inner Sakura. Suara langkah kaki semaki jelas, sepertinya menuju kearah Sakura. Sakura terus mebolak-balikkan badan mengencek apa yang terjadi.

Suara itu… sepertinya sudah tak terdengar, nampak Sakura bernafas lega, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun saat Sakura berbalik, betapa terkejutnnya ada sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya, seperti sosok manusia yang lebih tinggi darinya, wajahnya tak jelas, tapi seperti seorang laki-laki yang terlihat dari postur tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, dengan wajah cemas Sakura mencoba menerka-nerka, siapa dia? Mau apa dia?. Sepertinya dia mencoba mendekati Sakura, Sakura semakin melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dan berbalik, mencoba lari, namun naas! tangan kekar laki-laki itu menahan bahunya. Laki-laki itu mendekap Sakura, kedua tangan Sakura dikunci kebelakang, sangat susah untuk berteriak.

"mmfmmpp…" Sakura terus saja menjerit didalam dekapan tangan orang itu, mencoba berontak, namun nihil, laki-laki itu sangat erat mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura.

Tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh orang itu. Sakura mencoba tenang, memikirkan bagaimana cara terlepan dari orang itu. Yap! Sakura mendapatkan ide, dengan sangat kencang Sakura menggigit tangan laki-laki misterius itu, terdengar suara jeritan dai laki-laki itu. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Sakura langsung menginjak kaki laki-laki itu sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya Sakura terbebas, ia pun langsung berlari secepatnya.

Buughh!

Lagi-lagi Sakura terjatuh, tak seharusnya kecerobohan itu terjadi pada situasi gawat begini. "err.. ranting sialan!" rutuk Sakura yang mencoba bangun. Lagi dan lagi kesialan mengampiri Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja kaki Sakura ada yang mencengkramnya, dan itu membuat Sakura terjatuh lagi.

Tanpa menengok siapa yang mencengram kakinya, Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan itu, menarik kakinya agar terbebas. Namun rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja datang, seperti ada yang menusukkan benda tanjam ke kaki Sakura. Nampak Sakura meringis.

"kena kau..!" suara itu, ternyata laki-laki itu berhasil mengikutinya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut, tapi suara laki-laki itu adalah suara yang sangat tak asing baginya. Sakura mencoba mengingat suara itu, namun tak sempat berfikir, kini Sakura merasa pusing, pandangannya kabur, perlahan Sakura tak sadarkan diri, dan alhasil Sakura pingsan.

.

.

Sementara dikediaman rumah Haruno, Nampak seorang wanita tengah berjalan kesana kemari, raut wajahnya juga terlihat cemas, memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"sudahlah tenang Mebuki, tak biasanya kau cemas begini.." ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sofa, dan terus memperhatikan istrinya yang sedari tadi mondar mandir.

"tapi Sakura tak minta izin dulu kan.."

"mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan, dan menemukan tanaman obat, diapun lupa untuk pulang… sebelumnya kau juga tak khawatir saat dia tidak pulang dua hari?"

Wanita yang ternyata ibu Sakura itu pun akhirnya berhenti, ia menduduki dirinya tepat disebelah Kizashi, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan suaminya barusan.

"benarkah? Sakura itu…" terlihat Mebuki kesal.

"kalau sudah mengenai tanaman obat, dia selalu saja lupa diri.." rutuk Mebuki yang terus saja dilanda kekhawatiran.

"sudah lah.. kau juga yang mengajarinya kan?"

Sejenak Mebuki mengheli nafas.. "kau benar"

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

Terik matahari pagi sepertinya mengganggu seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur.. tunggu dulu! Sepertinya dia tak sedang tidur. Dilihat dengan posisinya duduk bersender pohon, dan kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang, ah..! ini seperti sebuah penculikan.

Perlahan Sakura membuka lebar kedua matanya, dirasakannya nyeri dikepalanya, kedua tangannya juga terasa sakit, sepertinya orang itu mengikatnya tidak dengan perasaan.

Dengan wajah pucat Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, apa dan siapa yang membuat dirinya seperti ini..

"dia itu…" gumamnya pelan sambil menahan sakit dikepalanya.

Orang yang mendekapnya semalam, ditempat ini, kini dia tahu, Sakura tahu siapa orang itu.

Orang itu.. laki-laki itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura, Sakura yang menunduk perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

Ternyata laki-laki yang dihadapannya adalah orang yang melakukan ini pada Sakura, namun Sakura tak terlihat terkejut, ditatapnya tajam orang itu. Laki-laki itu hanya membalasnya dengan seringai kekejaman.

"sudah bangun ya?" Tanyanya, terasa mata Sakura tersorot cahaya matahari yang terpantul pada kaca mata laki-laki itu.

"Kabuto sensei? Sudah kuduga.." ucap Sakura yang terus menatapnya tajam.

Kabuto, ternyata dialah dalang dari semua ini, laki-laki yang selama ini meneror penduduk desa, Kabuto! Guru dari Sakura sendiri.

Iapun berjongkok mensejajarkan Sakura, didekatkannya wajah jahat itu ke Sakura. "inilah akibatnya bila orang melanggar aturan!" bisik Kabuto.

'cihh' Sakura mendecih "aturan katamu? Aturan yang kau buat-buat! Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada semua penduduk desa.." Nampak Sakura meiringis menahan rasa sakitnya akibat teriakannya tadi.

"jangan gegabah dulu, obat bius yang ku suntikkan pada kakimu semalam, masih bekerja, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disini—"

"dan sebaiknya kau gagalkan saja niatmu.." seringai menjijikan menurut Sakura itu ditunjukkan lagi.

Menggagalkan? Menggagalkan suatu kebenaran? Itu tak akan terjadi. Sakura harus benar-benar menyelesaikan semua ini, melaporkan Kabuto dan membuat keadaan seperti semula. Dan Sasuke… ini juga deminya, ia tak ingin membuat penduduk desa membencinya.

.

Rasa sakit dikepalanya masih terasa, wajah Kabuto yang ada dihadapannya juga mulai samar. Namun meski begitu, Sakura masih tetap antusias membuka ikatan ditangannya, dan bicara pada penjahat yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut "tak akan! Malah aku yang akan menggagalkan semua rencanamu Sensei!" ucap Sakura dengan menekan kata 'sensei'.

Terdengar Kabuto tertawa merendahkan, ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang pucat itu "bagaimana bisa? Kau saja masih disini, dan tak bisa apa-apa"

"dan . . soal laki-laki itu—" Kabuto pun berdiri, memandang jauh kelangit.

Sambil memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya ia pun bicara "aku sudah tahu . . . ternyata memang ada manusia ular dihutan ini ya?. Ini benar-benar membuat rencanaku berjalan mulus.."

"TIDAK! Jangan kau libatkan Sasuke! Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" Sakura semakin mengkeraskan suaranya, dan itu membuat nyeri dikepalanya semakin menjadi.

"tentu ada. Dia itu manusia ular, dan akan menjadi ancaman bagi penduduk desa bukan?"

"tcih! Yang menjadi ancaman adalah KAU Kabuto!... aww" teriak Sakura kesakitan.

"sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara…" ujar Kabuto yang langsung pergi dan hilang entah kemana.

Rasa kesal menyelimuti hati Sakura, ditambah ini akan melibatkan Sasuke. Sakura melakukan ini untuk membebaskan Sasuke, membebaskannya dari fitnah para penduduk desa, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Sasuke akan masuk dalam masalah ini.

» Ĥăřůňĭą «

tbc


End file.
